Naruto: alternative timeline
by roguemage251
Summary: we've all seen Naruto's story, the most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha but what if i told you that was only one timeline? Join me in experiencing another with BIG differences.


normal talking= "Foolish"

normal thinking= _'You're a fool'_ normal whispering='he's an idiot'bijuu talking= **"dumb ass"** bijuu thinking= **_'gullible child'_**

bijuu whispering= **'why's he so stupid'**

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha subtly looked around the classroom for his 'rival' in confusion, the boy wasn't in class. He knew Naruto to be many things, a class clown, slow to understand written work, etc but skipping class was not something that he did ever, he was always the first at the gates, always the hardest worker, always the one to take that extra step or run that extra mile so for the blonde to not be here was odd.

Right then an anbu member stepped into the room and whispered in the chunin instructor Iruka Uminos ear. They obviously tried to be quiet but Sasuke heard it all. 'Uzumaki was attacked on his way to the academy this morning, apparently the attackers had been mapping out his path to class for months and even took the time to study the team that patrols the areas schedule so they'd get the chance to hurt the so called 'demon spawn' before being caught.'

Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the academy and towards the hospital where he bumped into the hokage and fell on his ass. The old kage gave him a grandfatherly smile. "Hello young Sasuke, what are you doing out of class?"

The young Uchiha stood up with the help of Hiruzen and patted the dust off. "I'm here because i heard of what happened to Naruto and wanted to see him."

Hiruzen seemed intrigued. "What all did you hear?"

Sasuke didn't understand how that mattered but he answered the hokage anyway. "Just that he had been attacked by a very vindictive group of civilians who apparently believe him to be some kind of demon spawn."

Hiruzen internally sighed. _'Note to self: demote pig to a genin with no chance of promotion and put him on cat catching duty for a LONG time.'_ thought the 3rd hokage in annoyance. When he finished planning his thoughts on punishment for the incompetent ANBU member he turned to the impatient Uchiha and smiled. "Well since you know this much already then follow me, I've seen you with my surrogate grandson and you two seem the closest with each other to a point I'd almost call you two brothers."

Sasuke gave a slight snort. "He's been more of a brother to me than Itachi ever was, we train together, eat together, study together, there is nothing that we wouldn't do for each other so yes hokage-sama I'd say that we're brothers in all but blood and if i could i'd have it where he was my blood brother as well."

This warmed the hokage's old heart. "It's always amazing to see the strength of the bonds between two aspiring shinobi."

Right then the two stopped in front of room 45 where Hiruzen looked to Sasuke with nothing but seriousness. "What you're about to see is nothing like what you saw on each of your clansmen when your brother killed them, while he killed them with a quick cut or stab, the villagers that got to Naruto were not so merciful."

The old kage didn't give Sasuke the chance to think on that as he opened the door and led the boy in where he saw Naruto on the only bed in the room, he was in the standard hospital gown but he was turned away from them so Sasuke saw his scar riddled back.

The old shinobi spoke up as he closed the door. "Naruto, please turn around and let Sasuke see your eyes for a minute."

Naruto chuckled hollowly as he turned showing his empty eye sockets. "Or lack thereof."

The young Uchiha was shocked and it showed by him falling on his ass again. While what was left of his emotional side was freaking out his more prominent logical side was going a mile a minute thinking about multiple ways he could go about helping his surrogate brother then narrowing down his options whenever an idea led to a dead end by either no plausible way of working or causing more problems for Naruto then it would be fixing until he was left with one option.

Sasuke turned to the hokage and asked his question. "Are there any ANBU around you that can bring me to and from my clan compound quickly?"

Hiruzen made a quick hand sign and a dog masked anbu member stood in front of them. "Dog, please take young Sasuke to his compound and bring him back once he has what he needs."

It was quick, Dog used shunshin to get to the compound, Sasuke navigated the halls of the Uchiha clan eye room, brought out a pair of sharingan eyes in a storage scroll, Dog shunshined them back, and Hiruzen called for a surgeon who had been personally trained by Tsunade Senju herself named Hikari.

Naruto not understanding what was happening decided to get in on it. "What are you guys doing?" Sasuke grinned (Not that Naruto could see it) "You'll be able to see soon Naruto, just get relaxed on the bed and go back to sleep."

As soon as he had Naruto on the bed the blonde was laying down he fell asleep.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto 'awoke' in a now familiar forest clearing. He had been able to get in here ever since he was 4 which is when he first met the kyuubi or as he actually was called by those who he cared for Kurama. The fox had been teaching him chakra control exercises ever since he was 6 and they have gotten to basic chakra control for a bijuu.

Speaking of said crimson fur ball he was laying on the grass under a particularly large tree staring at the blonde. **"I told you that you should have allowed me to take over, i would have gotten us out of this damned village in a village that would appreciate you."**

The two have had this debate for years and it always ended the same. "And as I've said before Kurama I'm not leaving Konoha, i have people here to protect and i can't just ask them to pack up and leave for my sake… besides the villagers are only hurting from the losses of that night and aren't thinking right, I'll just have to prove our innocence to them and explain who actually did it and kill that guy."

The large fox sighed. **"You're far to forgiving kit i can tell you that much for sure."**

The young Uzumaki was about to speak but stopped when he saw the sky was changing in his mindscape. It went from sunny to dark with a three tomoe sharingan floating above them. Naruto looked up at the eye in wonder. "So that's what he meant when he said I'd see again, wonder whose eyes he just donated." mumbled the boy when he was nudged by Kurama. **"Kit, allow me to mess with the eyes enough to where you can deactivate and reactivate them at will."**

All he did was nod then his world was bathed in red chakra.

(Real world)

Hikari had just finished the transplant, it had taken carefully coordinated placements of ocular nerves, heavy use of A rank healing ninjutsu, and patience but she had done it successfully, she had wrapped his eyes up in gauze to allow them to adjust and heal with the help of his prisoner. Now the woman was sitting in a chair that dog had placed behind her at the last moment.

Hiruzen gave his best doctor a moment to collect herself and rest up then spoke up. "What can we expect now Hikari-san?" asked the old kage.

The woman stood up and looked down at her patient in pity. "He'll need time to get used to it all but with his enormous chakra capacity that the Uzumakis are widely known for he'll be fine."

Right then the blonde awoke and sat up looking around. "Uh… i thought you said I'd be able to see again, what's going on?"

Sasuke snorted. "You have medical gauze around your new eyes dobe, the doc is just taking every precaution necessary to be sure that it goes well."

Naruto was happy that his best friend had done this, he had given the blonde a gift that was worth more than all of the money in the world… his sight. _"Hey Kurama, should I tell him about you?"_

The giant fox chuckled. **_"Well he did just save your dreams from crumbling around you so I'd say that would be a nice way to show you truly trust him."_**

It was decided then. "Hey hokage-sama, may i ask you for a favor?" He was gonna take off the mask.

Both Sasuke and Hiruzen were shocked by the way he phrased the question. 'He's being serious, the last time he did that he saved that Hyuuga heiress from the Kumo ambassador.' thought the young Uchiha.

Hiruzen sighed. "What is it Naruto?" The young blonde Uzumaki turned his head towards the 3rd hokage. (which creeped him out if he was gonna be totally honest) "Please send anyone who doesn't know about my condition out except for Sasuke and put a silencing seal on the door and walls."

Hikari and half of the ANBU hidden in the room had left and silencing seals were placed around the room and activated. "Ok my boy they're active though I must ask, are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, he has proven himself a loyal friend many times over the years I've known him and he literally just saved my dreams from crumbling around me by giving me my sight back. He deserves to know."

Sasuke was confused and decided to vocalize it. "Can someone explain what's going on?"

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that Sasuke, do you remember what Iruka-sensei said about the night of October 10th ten years ago?"

The young Uchiha didn't understand what this had to do with anything but answered anyway. "Yea, the 4th hokage fought against the 9 tailed fox who was supposed to be the land of fires guardian but had gone on a rampage to destroy the very land it had sworn to protect and killed it but died in the process but I don't see what any of this has to do with anything."

Naruto smiled slightly. "That's not exactly the truth of it but yes that is what we were led to believe. The 4th couldn't kill the fox as he is a chakra construct given life by the rikudo sannin hundreds of years ago just like his 8 brothers and sisters so lord 4th sealed him away with the use of a seal that cost him his life, though something of that power can't be sealed into something like a teapot or a vase but a human being or more specifically a Uzumaki infant because of our large and flexible chakra coils."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. "You're the one that lord 4th sealed the fox into." mumbled the boy as he looked down at the floor.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, i was an infant that was already doomed to grow up without a mother as she was dying because of a traitor."

At Sasuke's confusion the blonde went into detail about that night from the moment his mother had gone into labor to the moment the traitor showed himself to Kyuubis release where he was put under a particularly powerful genjutsu, to the actual attack to him being sealed into Naruto.

Sasuke looked angry what with his fists clenched, him gritting his teeth, and the rage in his eyes, Naruto was about to say something but was interrupted by Sasuke. "I swear to you Naruto, I'll help you kill the person who did this when we find him!"

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Then let's get stronger together so we can accomplish this goal and kill Itachi together."

What no one noticed was a single glowing sharingan as it disappeared through the walls. _'So the kyuubi brat knows about that night, it doesn't matter, he'll never be able to accomplish his goal no matter how long i give him to prepare.'_

 **XXX** **AN: Hello everyone and welcome to Naruto: alternative timeline. I hope to add a bit of originality to the Naruto gets the sharingan type of stories and if not at least i tried. If anyone has a fanfic idea they want to see done don't hesitate to tell me, it doesn't have to be Naruto at all though if I'm not familiar with the movie, novel, or series then you'll have to give me some time to get familiar with it before i get to any kind of writing.** **By the way to all of you from Texas or Florida my best wishes to you all and peace to those who did not make it through the storms.** **MCL homies**


End file.
